Light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used in electronic displays, such as backlights in liquid crystal displays located in laptops or televisions, and LED billboards and microdisplays. Light emitting devices include light emitting diodes (LEDs) and various other types of electronic devices configured to emit light.